Everything Changes With A Single Decision
by mjts95
Summary: One decision can change worlds. Bella finds herself having to make a decision that will change her life forever. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. M for possible lemons in later chapters.


_**Hi Everybody**_

_**This is my first story I have posted on my account.**_

_**Please Enjoy ****=]**_

**Chapter 1**

_Alice's POV_

"Jasper" I whispered as I started to lose focus then it hit me a vision of the Volturi in a snowy field facing my vampire family it looked as if it would happen soon three or so days. When I came back to the present I was being held by Jasper who was saying my name over and over again.

"Alice?, Alice?, Babe come on talk to me what did you see"

"I saw the snowy field again" I sighed " It doesn't look far off, we had better be able to find another half human half vampire or we'll be coming back to a pile of burning bodies"

_Bella's POV_

I paced back and forth in front of the fire in my cute little cottage Edward had gone out hunting with Jacob and Renesmee. He had suggested that I go with them but I didn't really feel up to it. Ever since Alice had told us that they were coming I hadn't felt like eating anything, Emmett had told me that the more we feed the stronger we get I didn't care. I was to worried about the Volturi, it had started snowing yesterday so tonight we were going to camp in the field. There was a knock at the door and I heard Edward's voice.

Saying "Bella honey can you come let us in Renesmee's getting cold out here!"

I ran to the door and they all trooped in I shut the door quickly to keep in the warmth. When I turned around again Edward was all ready sitting comfortably in his arm chair. He saw me looking at him and he opened up his arms inviting me to sit on his lap I walked over and snuggled myself into his lap. Jacob was holding Renesmee in his arms to keep her warm. After a while Renesmee started yawning. I smiled and got off of my teenage husbands lap, she looked up and smiled a huge toothy grin. I smiled back.

Saying "Are you ready for bed now darling?"

She reached her silky smooth hand out to touch my ice cold face. Her silent assent rushed through my head. The corners of my lips turned up slightly at this it still took me by surprise every time she did that.

Jacob looked at me questioningly. I nodded slightly to fast for any human to see. It would have been just a quick flash for even Renesmee's eyes. But Jake saw just fine.

Lowering his head slightly he whispered his goodnight in my baby's ear. Then place a quick kiss on top of her head.

A slight growl could be heard from the arm chair behind me. I would have to deal with him later I thought I was and still am SO gland that Edward can't read my thoughts. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Jacob was going to be our little girls happily ever after, the tiniest giggle escaped my lips. Both males heads shot around to face me both lifting an eyebrow unison. Another giggle escaped me, it really was quite comical. Both frowned again in unison. I shock my head holding back any more giggles.

Jacob hesitantly held out my baby so I could take her it was cute how he didn't want to let her go, but he knew that she needed some sleep so was going to but only grudgingly. I smiled again removing my out stretched arms away from my daughter. Jacob looked up in surprise.

Leaning down I kissed my little girls cheek gave her a quick hug and showed Jacob where her crib was.

As I walked into the lounge room again I was a very disgruntled looking Edward still in the same place I had left him.

Sighing sadly I walked over to the arm chair, finding perches on the arm wrest. We sat like this until a very pleased Jacob walled out of my baby's room. He bobbed his head before opening the door and walking out into the darkness.

Sighing again I looked back down at Edward, but he wouldn't meet my eye.

Fine if he wanted to give me the silent treatment well lets just say to could play at this game.

I stood stiffly I really hated it when we fought, but technically if we weren't talking we weren't fighting. I smiled to myself as I wondered off to our bedroom.

He could do what ever he wanted for all she cared.

She was going to go out a PARTY!

SUCK ON THAT EDWARD!

_**Thanks Everybody for reading**_

_**Hope you Enjoyed it**_

_**I have no idea when or if I'll post another chapter**_

_**OK so please Review**_

_**and**_

_**THANK YOU AGAIN!**_

_**=]**_


End file.
